Reunited
by quanMitsu4724
Summary: Ketika mereka bertemu kembali lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan: Hibari Kyouya dan  tubuh asli  Rokudou Mukuro, sang Illusionist meminta bantuan kepada Skylark; demi Chrome Dokuro. Spoiler for Chapter 345-349, 6918 slight 6996, Yaoi. RnR?


Terlepas dari dunia ilusi Daemon, benik kelabu Hibari Kyouya menatap tajam pada kumpulan _herbivore_ di sana yang masih sibuk merayakan kemenangan mereka atas Daemon Spade dan juga bebasnya rekan mereka, baik dari Vendicare ataupun dunia ilusi Daemon: _Simon Family_ dan _Vongola Family._

Wajah-wajah penuh luka namun memancarkan kegembiraan terpatri di sana. Kecuali.. gadis berseragam Kokuyou dan burung hantu putih di sebelahnya yang justru menangis—menangisi tubuh berbalut baju putih tahanan Vendicare yang terlihat paling berantakan dan paling banyak terluka. Tubuh yang—konon, dikenal oleh sebagian besar kalangan mafia sebagai _top illusionist _yang pernah ada. Rokudou Mukuro.

Selagi perhatian Tsuna dan yang lainnya teralih oleh kemunculan orang-orang misterius dari Vendicare, Hibari mendengus mendatangi Rokudou Mukuro. Tak lupa dengan menjejakkan kaki ke tanah dengan kuat—menyebabkan pandangan gadis itu dan iris dwiwarna Mukuro yang masih terbaring mendongak ke atas—untuk menunjukkan harga diri karnivora-nya.

Sebuah seringai sadis khas Hibari Kyouya tercetak di wajahnya. "... Kau sudah kembali ke tubuh aslimu, hmm? Rokudou Mukuro."

.

.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira**

Re-united **q****uan ****'T****itanium****'**** & Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

_Warning: __Yaoi, __(maybe) OOC__, Spoiler for Chapter 345-349_

_A 6918 slight 6996 fict_

.

_Enjoy_

.

.

Kelabu bertemu dwiwarna, lama saling bersitatap tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun. Membuat sang gadis—Chrome, sedari tadi bergantian menatap dengan pandangan was-was ke salah satu di antara mereka. Beberapa detik menatap Mukuro, lalu beberapa detik berikutnya menatap sang _Cloud Guardian_. Terus terulang, entah sebanyak berapa kali.

"Kufufu. Chrome." panggil Mukuro akhirnya, dengan didahului oleh suara tawa khas miliknya setelah sekian lama kebisuan canggung di antara mereka bertiga tercipta.

"Y.. Ya, Mukuro-_sama_?"

"Bisakah kau bergabung dengan Tsunayoshi-_kun_ saja sekarang? Fufu.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hibari Kyouya ini.." Mukuro sengaja menggantung perkataannya sejenak sambil memberikan penekanan ekstra pada nama panjang sang _Skylark_; membuat Hibari mengernyitkan alisnya. ".. yang membutuhkan sedikit privasi."

Tubuh kedua Rokudou Mukuro itu terdiam sesaat. Ia masih menatapi wajah lima belas tahun _master_-nya itu lekat-lekat dan dalam. Tertebak dengan jelas di benak Mukuro, bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya masih ingin di sini. Tapi Mukuro tahu, Chrome-nya adalah anak buahnya yang terhitung paling patuh, jadi ia yakin Chrome pasti akan...

"Baiklah, Mukuro-_sama_."

—Menurutinya. Satu lagi perkiraan Rokudou Mukuro yang tidak pernah meleset.

Gadis itu menjawab pelan disertai dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia berdirikan _trident_ ke tanah sebagai tumpuan untuk membantunya berdiri, dan perlahan, ia berbalik badan. Berjalan menuju kumpulan orang-orang di depan pandangan Mukuro.

"Lalu?" suara dingin Hibari memecah keheningan benak Mukuro yang masih menatap Chrome. "Aku tidak ingat ada yang perlu untuk kita bicarakan, _herbivore_."

Yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan suara santai sang _illusionist_. "Oya..Oya.. Kyouya, kau yakin tidak ada yang perlu diucapkan setelah sekian lamanya kita tidak bertemu, hmm? Barangkali hanya sekedar.. ucapan selamat datang kembali, mungkin?"

Terhadap pancingan Mukuro, Hibari hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan pelan dan nada tidak ramah—seperti biasanya. Pandangan iris kelabunya sekali lagi menatap lurus iris milik _Mist Guardian_. "_In your dreams_, Rokudou Mukuro."

"Fufufu.. sudah kusangka sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah selama aku berada di Vendicare." Mukuro terkekeh pelan. Namun detik berikutnya suaranya terdengar lebih serius. "Hibari Kyouya, aku butuh bantuanmu…"

Mendengar seorang Rokudo Mukuro meminta bantuan saja sudah cukup aneh. Ditambah lagi dia meminta terhadap sang prefek Namimori yang tak lain adalah Hibari Kyouya. Oh, ayolah, Mukuro masih memiliki _pride_—mungkin_._ Dan bukan Hibari Kyouya namanya jika ia memberikan bantuan pada rivalnya sendiri. Tetapi, Hibari memilih diam untuk mendengarkan permintaan Mukuro terlebih dahulu—meski tatapannya entah ke arah mana.

"—Berikan kepadaku seragam Namimori-_chuu_. Seragam baru untuk Chrome."

Sesaat, kelabu Hibari mendelik ke arah Mukuro. Sebelum ia kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datar andalannya dan menjawab dengan cepat dan singkat. "Tak mau. Cari saja orang lain."

Seperti Hibari akan melakukannya saja. Sudah banyak herbivora yang mengenakan seragam Namimori dan ia tak mau herbivore macam—kau tau, yang disebut _nappo family_?—mengenakan seragam kebanggaan Namimori-nya. Hanya saja, bukan Mukuro namanya jika ia langsung menyerah begitu saja. Lagipula, ia sudah mengenal betul pribadi sang Prefek. Fakta bahwa permintaannya akan langsung ditolak pun sudah termasuk dalam perkiraannya.

"Kufufu, sudah kuduga. Aku akan memberikan imbalan jika kau mau membantuku, Kyouya. Karena setelah ini aku sibuk dan harus segera pergi ke Prancis, mungkin aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melayanimu bertarung.."

—Sekali lagi, mata seseorang mendelik tajam ke arah Mukuro yang hanya dibalas seringai licik oleh Mukuro.

Oke, Hibari sangat kesal. Ia teramat ingin menghabisi Mukuro saat ini juga, tetapi—oh ayolah, ia tak mungkin mau melawan Mukuro yang lemah seperti ini. _Pride_-nya terlalu tinggi untuk melawan seseorang dalam kondisi lemah.

"Tapi jika kau mau membantuku, aku akan melayanimu sebelum aku berangkat ke Prancis. Bagaimana?" tawar Mukuro.

Hibari terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya ia tak mau membantu Mukuro, tapi mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk bertarung melawan Mukuro. Hibari menghela napas mencoba mengumpulkan kesabarannya. "Baik, akan kuberikan dan jelaskan maksudmu."

"Kufufu.. Tentu akan kujelaskan semua ini, dan sepertinya.. akan menjadi pembicaraan yang cukup panjang."

Kalimat terakhir Mukuro membuat Hibari menghela napas, lalu meraih telepon genggamnya. Ia tidak ingin lama-lama berada di posisi seperti ini untuk sebuah penjelasan panjang—lagipula, badannya sudah terhitung sangat lelah untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi; satu fakta yang tidak mungkin dikatakannya kepada siapapun— jadi ia lebih memilih mengontak Kusakabe, memberikan beberapa kalimat perintah, dan...

.

"Mukuro-_sama_?"

Di menit ke sepuluh setelahnya, iris _indigo_ Chrome tidak mendapati objek tubuh pria yang seharusnya masih terbaring dan berdiri di sana. Lenyap dan hilang dari pandangan.

_Kenapa harus Hibari? Kenapa tidak Tsuna atau yang lainnya? Seperti 10 tahun kemudian ketika Mukuro memberikan blueprint melone base ke Sever Hibari. Mereka bekerja sama di balik panggung. Tertutup dan tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Seperti hubungan mereka__. _

* * *

><p>Re-united<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya meraih sebuah baskom kecil. Mengisinya dengan air hangat, mengambil handuk kecil, kemudian mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam air.<p>

Jika kalian berpikir Hibari berniat merawat Mukuro yang masih dengan keadaan penuh luka dan tubuh yang —mungkin—belum dapat terlalu banyak bergerak di atas ranjang milik Hibari, _well_.. kalian salah total.

Karena berikutnya, sang prefek Namimori itu bukannya memakai handuk basah itu untuk mengelap tubuh penuh luka Mukuro atau apa, tapi justru melemparkannya dengan sangat tidak bersahabat langsung ke depan wajah Mukuro_. _Menyebabkan tetes air terciprat di sekeliling wajah _illusionist_ itu.

"Oya..? Ini.."

"Di rumah_ku_, _herbivore_." sela Hibari tanpa memandang Mukuro sama sekali. "Aku meminta Kusakabe membawa kita ke sini dengan helikopter yang dibawanya. Dan kau, sudah tertidur di sini lebih dari lima hari, kau tahu?"

"Begitukah? Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya rumah." Mukuro memasang senyum _innocent_ sambil menyingkirkan handuk itu dari wajahnya—yang tentu saja dibalas dengan delikan mata Hibari. "Kufufufu.. Maaf kalau begitu, Kyouya."

Dengusan hanya dilakukan Hibari sebagai balasannya. "Jelaskan sekarang, _herbivore_."

Menjejakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua sisi ranjang tempat dirinya berbaring, Mukuro berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Meraih bantal sebagai sandaran, lalu berusaha duduk di situ.

Melihatnya, sekali lagi membuat Hibari mendengus kesal. Mukuro, selama lima hari ini terus tertidur di rumahnya. Bagi sang Hibari, waktu lima hari tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memulihkan diri. Tetapi Mukuro? Melihat sikap tubuhnya yang nampak masih kesulitan hanya untuk duduk saja sudah cukup menjelaskan kepada sang prefek: bahwa Rokudou Mukuro masih lemah saat ini

"Baik, baik. Akan kujelaskan sekarang." Mukuro menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum memulai bercerita. "Di pertarungan terakhir dengan Byakuran di masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, aku datang dengan seorang _illusionist _Varia. Kau ingat dia, Kyouya?"

Alis mata Hibari bertaut. "_Herbivore_ aneh bertopi kodok hitam itu?"

Lagi, Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Kufufufu. Benar. Dia. Ingatanmu ternyata masih bagus, Kyouya."

Mendengar itu, sang prefek Namimori menaikkan tonfanya tepat di hadapan kepala Nanas. "Jika yang ingin diucapkan hanyalah hal tidak penting seperti itu, _kami korosu_, Rokudou Mukuro."

_Illusionist _di hadapannya tersenyum santai. Menaikkan kedua tangannya, lalu sebelah tangannya digunakannya untuk menurunkan tonfa Hibari. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya _sense_ humor, Kyouya. Kufufu. Santai. Setidaknya, ini penting bagi_ku_ untuk ke depannya."

Urat kemarahan di wajah putih Hibari semakin tergambar jelas.

"Namanya Flan," ucap Mukuro melanjutkan pembicaraan kembali ke inti. "Anak itu, punya bakat sebagai _illusionist_ hebat, Kyouya. Yah, tentu saja masih di bawahku, sih."

Bertambah lagi satu faktor menjengkelkan Mukuro menurut Hibari: Narsis.

"Dan aku, secepatnya harus menemukan dan melatihnya. Serta mengikat sedikit perjanjian yang menguntungkan untukku, pastinya. Sebelum ia diketemukan oleh Varia yang aku yakin pasti berpikiran sama. Sayangnya, kami butuh meninggalkan Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak bisa membawa serta Chrome ke perjalanan ini. Di samping itu, jika aku membawa Chrome, Vongola akan kehilangan _Guardian of Mist_-nya, kan? Karenanya, aku ingin kau memberikan seragam Namimori _Chuugaku _ untuk Chrome, Kyouya. Aku butuh menitipkan Chrome pada kalian selama kami pergi."

Hibari mendecih pelan mendengar semua itu. "Pada akhirnya itu hanya untuk boneka-mu, kan?" Kusakabe secara tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan membawakan segelas minuman—yang Mukuro yakin pasti teh. Hibari menyesap tehnya sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Dan itu bukan urusanku." ia kembali menyesap tehnya. Mencoba menenangkan batinnya yang kesal.

"Oya? Kau kenapa, Kyouya-_chan_? Kau cem—"

Ciuman tonfa mendarat di pipi Mukuro tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan bercanda, _herbivore_!" tegasnya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Kufufufu. Baik.. baik." kepala Nanas itu mengusap-usap pipinya yang membiru terkena hantaman tonfa. "Bagaimana kalau satu kali bertarung denganku besok, hmm?"

Hibari membalikkan badan. "Tidak tertarik. Kau tidak akan mampu memuaskanku dengan tubuh yang masih lemah seperti sekarang itu."

"Tidak akan mampu memuaskan_mu_, eh? Benar juga sih. Aku tak akan mampu memuaskanmu jika kau tak mau membantuku."

Lagi-lagi seringai licik terpampang di wajah Mukuro, yang kembali terbalas dengan delikan tajam Hibari.

"Seperti kau mampu saja."

"Oya.. oya, lihat saja nanti, Kyouya." seringai aneh tercetak di wajah Mukuro—lagi.

* * *

><p>Re-united<p>

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Kozato Enma tiba di depan gerbang sakral yang seharusnya pada hari itu akan diadakan pemeriksaan barang bawaan rutin oleh ketua komite Disiplin pimpinan Hibari Kyouya; gerbang Namimori-<em>chuu<em>_gaku_.

Dalam keheranan akan absennya kehadiran prefek Namimori itu, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Rauji—salah satu _guardian _Kozato Enma, dan lima detik setelahnya Tsuna memasang wajah melongo lebar seakan tidak percaya.

"Hibari-_san_ membatalkan pemeriksaan barang bawaan hari ini?"

Rauji mengangguk.

"Ta.. Tapi, ini betul-betul aneh sekali. Hibari-_san_.. Hibari-_san_ sampai membatalkan..?"

"Dari yang kudengar, dia pergi untuk membenarkan moral di Kokuyou."

.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah hal itu?

Membenarkan moral, ataukah..

Bersenang-senang?

.

.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda berseragam Namimori dengan _armband_-nya berjalan menuju _Kokuyou Healthy Land_ sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. Hibari Kyoya. Pergi ke _Kokuyou_ untuk menepati janji dan menagih imbalannya. Bertarung melawan Mukuro—ahh akhirnya hari yang ditunggunya datang juga.

Baru satu langkah Hibari memasuki _Kokuyou_, dua pemuda anggota gang _Kokuyou_—Ken dan Chikusa—sudah menghalanginya. Mendengus kesal, Hibari baru saja akan mengambil tonfanya ketika sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang menginterupsinya.

"Fufu, datang juga. Ken, Chikusa persilakan dia masuk dan bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Mukuro meminta pada kedua orang tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

Pemuda bernama Ken terlihat mendecih kesal sebelum berlalu; sedang yang satunya hanya diam dan menyimpan senjatanya, lalu segera melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Hibari melempar kasar bingkisan berisi seragam perempuan Namimori ke arah Mukuro.

"Tepati janjimu, herbivora." mengangkat kedua tonfanya di depan dada dan bersiap menyerang, ia berlari ke arah Mukuro yang masih terduduk di sofa. Tapi di detik berikutnya gerakannya terhenti.

Menyadari bahwa Mukuro dihadapannya mulai berubah menjadi kabut. Dengan kata lain: Ilusi.

Ia menajamkan pandangan; melihat ke sekeliling dengan hati-hati bagai elang yang mencari mangsa. Seharusnya, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan trik seperti ini. Tapi..

'_Clangg__!'_

—Entah bagaimana Mukuro melakukannya sampai kedua tonfa Hibari terlempar jauh. Dengan gerakan cepat Mukuro melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang Prefek dari belakang. Ujung _trident_ Mukuro tepat berada di leher Hibari. Hibari terdesak.

"Kufufu, tentu aku akan menepati janji untuk _memua__s__kanmu_, Kyouya. " bisik Mukuro pelan tepat di telinga Hibari, yang—entah kenapa—membuat Hibari merinding dengan efek seduktif dan penekanan pada kata 'memuaskan' tersebut.

Hibari ingin berontak jika ia bisa. Sayangnya, _t__rident_ yang masih erat dilehernya membatasi pergerakannya.

"Oya.. bisa kita mulai sekarang, Kyou~ya~?" seringai mesum terlukis jelas di wajah Mukuro. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat; menjatuhkan _trident _dan tonfa, menyentuh bahu dan menjatuhkan tubuh Hibari ke atas sofa _Kokuyou_ dalam sekali dorongan. Menyerbu dan melumat bibir tipis Hibari dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang perlahan-lahan meningkatkan dominasinya di dalam mulut sang prefek.

Hibari Kyouya; nampaknya terlalu _shock _untuk bereaksi. Sementara sebelah tangan Mukuro yang terbebas merayap secara perlahan menyentuh dada bidang Hibari. Tersenyum tipis di tengah ciuman yang dilakukannya, Mukuro mulai membuka kancing yang terpasang di kemeja putih karnivora Jepang itu.

Tidak diperlukan waktu lama untuk membuka kancing-kancing. Setelahnya, masih dalam tempo ciuman yang sama, tangan lihai Mukuro beralih ke bawah; melepas sabuk dalam satu tarikan dan menarik lepas celana hitam sang prefek tanpa tersisa.

Pagutan bibir keduanya berakhir beberapa detik kemudian dengan menyisakan segaris seliva yang menetes di atas sofa.

Cengiran puas dan penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah Mukuro. "Fufufu.. Bagaimana, Kyouya? Apakah Rokudou Mukuro ini masih belum mampu memuaskanmu, hmm? Jika ya, tenang saja. Karena ini baru permulaannya."

Dan cengiran itu semakin membesar saja di wajah Mukuro. Hibari, yang merasa detak jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak; dengan wajah yang kini memerah sempurna di kulit putih pucatnya, berusaha menyuarakan sejuta pikiran di benaknya, yang akhirnya gagal dilakukan—entah kenapa. Seolah suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Oya... Waktuku tidak lagi banyak, Kyouya. Pastikan malam ini aku akan sangat _memuaskanmu, _ya?"

Jemari lentik Mukuro yang kali ini tidak tertutup oleh sepasang sarung tangan hitam segera melancarkan aksinya. Satu tangan dipakainya untuk menahan kedua tangan Hibari di atas kepalanya, dan yang satu lagi; untuk mengangkat sebelah paha sang prefek ke atas bahunya. Mengekspos jelas milik pribadi prefek itu tanpa terhalang oleh satu apa pun.

Memandangi pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya, Mukuro hanya melebarkan senyumannya. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, mendekati daun telinga Hibari dan berbisik pelan sebelum berpindah ke sesuatu di bagian bawah.

"Nikmatilah malam panjang kali ini, Kyouya.."

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

a/n:

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**: Yak jadi juga! /re-read lagi fictnya/ Ah, tapi sepertinya kok.. agak.. uhmm.. ga nyambung? Ka.. kacau? Ga berinti? Arrgh.. _amor_, maafkan saya yang udah ngerusak plotmu~ hiks.. hiks.. #mewek mode: on

**quan Titanium**: Gubraakk! Saya ngrusak diksimu malah. Udahh ahh jangan nangis #elus amor

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**: Hiks.. hiks.. Arigatou, _amor_~

Ah, bagi minna-_san-tachi_, kenalkan, ini akun collab saya dan suami saya, quan Titanium.^^ Ini fict collab perdana kami, dengan ide dari quan Titanium, dan saya yang mayoritas mengetiknya. Dilanjut dengan koreksi sama sang empu-nya ide, deh. Untuk ke depannya, semoga kita berdua bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi fict collab. Tentunya sih, jika saya berhasil curi-curi waktu ngetik fict di tengah kegiatan awal kuliah saya, ya. ==

Tapi sebelum itu, yang ini bagaimana pendapat minna-_san_?

Oh, ya. Dan sekalian minta bantuannya, nih. _Amor_ dan aku beberapa kali berdebat soal kebenaran EYD berikut ini:

-'Ke sana' dan 'ke arah' itu dipisah atau digabung, ya? Menurutku sih, keduanya dipisah. Tapi menurut amor, digabung.

- Lalu, untuk 'sang prefek Namimori' itu benernya kapital semua jadi 'Sang Prefek Namimori' atau 'sang prefek Namimori' aja sudah betul?

**quan Titanium**: Iya, iya. Bagaimana, minna?

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**: Eh, amor~ #sparkly eyes#

**quan Titanium**: Hehe. Kenapa, mitsu? #elus kepala lagi

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**: Euh.. Udah donk, amor ah~

**quan Titanium**: Haha. Jya, minna-san, **review, onegai**? ^.^


End file.
